


THE WISDOM OF BLOCKHEADS

by VivArney



Category: Batman (1966)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney





	THE WISDOM OF BLOCKHEADS

"Achoo!!"

Millionaire Bruce Wayne handed his young ward a large of tissues. "Gesundheit. old chum. "

"Thanks. " Dick mumbled. He blew his swiftly reddening nose and sank back on the pillows, tiredly. "Gosh. Bruce, I wish we could go down to the B..."

Bruce shushed the teenager as Harriet Cooper came into bedroom.

"You're not going anywhere until you get over that nasty cold', Dick Grayson, " she said.

"Aw, come on. Aunt Harriet!" the boy protested. "I'm not that sick. " He sneezed again, violently.

Mrs. Cooper shoved a thermometer into her nephew's mouth glared at Bruce. "Really, you boys shouldn't spend so time tramping around in the woods at night, " she chided. “It’s a miracle you 're not both sick. "

"Yes, well, that was a slight miscalculation. " Bruce admitted. He wasn't about to tell her that Dick's illness probably been brought on by exposure to the extreme cold, in Mr. Freeze 's hideout a few days earlier.

Dick pulled the thermometer out of his mouth and, sticking to the story they'd agreed upon, protested. "Bruce, there was no way you could have predicted that storm. "

Mrs. Cooper thrust the thermometer back into Dick's mouth without a word.

Alfred appeared at the door. "Sir."

Bruce looked up. "Yes, Alfred?"

Alfred gestured, nonchalantly for privacy.

Bruce stood and walked over to the older man.

"The Batphone, sir, " he whispered.

"I'll be right down." he replied. He turned to Dick and Mrs. Cooper. "You'll have to excuse me. Something's come up with the Wayne Foundation."

Dick, understanding the unspoken message, flipped back the covers and started to get out of bed.

"Oh, no, you don't, Dick Grayson!" Mrs. Cooper objected. “You’re not going anywhere.”

Dick looked up at Bruce for support, but the taller man shook his head, slightly.

"Aunt Harriet's right, Dick. You really should stay in bed and rest for a couple of days. I can take care of this. "

Dick started to protest, but the intense look in Bruce's grey eyes made him pull the covers back up without further objections. He had already disobeyed Bruce once this week. Dick had planted a Bat homing device on Bruce and followed him to Mr. Freeze's hideout after he had ordered to stay behind in the Batcave. He had nearly spoiled the other man's plan and almost gotten them both killed. Dick had never seen such a look of anger and betrayal in the other man's eyes and he didn't ever want to see that look again.

Bruce gave the teenager a small nod. He knew just how much the boy wanted to go with him, but the boy's health and their secret had to be protected at all costs. He almost wished be could tell Commissioner Gordon that Robin would be unavailable for a couple of days to give his youthful ward time to get over this illness, but he’d sworn long ago to protect Gotham City and it's inhabitants and Robin, or no Robin, that was what he was going to do

 

* * * * *

 

By one o'clock that afternoon Dick Grayson's temperature had risen to 102 degrees and his coughs and sneezes were getting much worse. Aunt Harriet, concerned about her nephew, tried to get in touch with the family doctor. He was unavailable, but, about an hour later, his new associate Doctor Dennison appeared at the front door of stately Wayne Manor. Alfred let the shorter man in and escorted him to the teenager's bedroom.

When Michael Dennison examined the boy, he found that Dick was in excellent condition, but suffering from a bad cold. He also found a set of bruises. The boy had obviously been in a fight of some sort, and recently. He said nothing to the woman about his concerns, just gave the boy a vitamin shot and banded the old man a prescription. Just as he was about to leave, a tall, muscular man appeared at the boy's door.

"How are you feeling, Dick?" he newcomer asked. cheerfully.

Dick sneezed, wiped at his nose and sneezed again.

"Who are you?" Dennison asked.

Bruce introduced himself. "How is he. Doctor?"

"Not too bad. "

"That 's good to hear,"

"I’d keep him in bed for a couple of days, though, at least until his fever drops. "

"I'll make sure be stays put," Bruce assured him as he escorted the doctor to his car.

 

* * * * *

 

Back in his office, Dennison spent a moment looking up a number in the Wayne family file and made a call. "May I speak to Mr. Adams?"

There was a soft click and a moment later, a man's voice came over the phone. "Adams here. "

Doctor Dennison identified himself. "I've just been out to Wayne Manor. There 's a young boy there..."

"Yes, Dick Grayson, He's Bruce Wayne's ward. A wonderful lad. I took care of the legal details myself.

"I hate to think this, but it appears as though the boy's been beaten."

"You must be mistaken."

"Mr. Adams, the boy is covered with bruises and I think this Bruce Wayne may have inflicted them.'"

"I'd never believe it was possible. Bruce Wayne is the most honorable man in Gotham City, There must be some reasonable explanation."

"I know I haven't lived in Gotham City very long, but it looks pretty suspicious to me. I'm certain someone's been abusing the boy."

"That's preposterous! I still refuse to believe it." Adams objected.

"Just the same, I think you should send someone over to investigate."

"Very well. Doctor. I'll have someone look into it," Adams promised. He hung up the phone and glared down at the innocent instrument furiously. "Bruce Wayne indeed," he growled.

 

* * * * *

 

A cowled figure sat bent over a small transistorized device. The blue covered fingers moved nimbly among the tiny relays and diodes as a well- placed soldering iron did its work.

The concentrating figure glanced up as a sound came from the left.

"Robin? What are you doing down here?" Batman asked worriedly. "If Aunt Harriet catches you out of bed, she'll have my cowl."

The smaller figure glanced up at the gleaming Bat poles and smiled. "She and Alfred went to town. They won’t be back for hours.. She thinks I'm asleep. "

"And so you should be, old chum," Batman advised. “You'll never get over that cold down here. The heaters we installed take the chill out of the air but bed's the ideal place for you. "

"Holy handkerchiefs. Batman!" Robin protested. "I've been bored to death up there all afternoon."

The Caped Crusader sighed. "Very well, Robin, but at least get a blanket and wrap yourself up."

Robin grinned and walked over to the metal storage locker. He pulled out a blanket and came over to the workbench. "What did Commissioner Gordon want?"

Batman laid down the soldering iron and steepled his fingers. "He's concerned about an anonymous letter he received claiming that a man named Harvey Glonk is Batman."

Robin laughed. "Well, we both know that's impossible."

"Yes, but the letter went on to say that this person had proof and would give the city fathers that proof for a m of one hundred thousand dollars."

"Holy Extortion! "

"True. I have a feeling a plot is in the works. The big question is... "

"Who's behind it!" Robin exclaimed.

"Correct, old friend." Batman stood and walked over to the Bat Criminal Locating- Computer. "Let 's see which of our former foes are currently free."

A few moments later, a card appeared and Batman stared at it in disbelief.

"What is it. Batman?"

The Caped Crusader handed Robin the card without a word.

"Holy Lockup. Batman! Joker, Riddler, Penguin, Shame, Catwoman....they're all in prison!"

"And not likely to be released for some time. Robin." Batman frowned behind his cowl. "Unless this is some new dastardly fiend out to torment us."

On a desk across from them, the Batphone began to blink and beep impatiently. Batman walked over and picked it up. "Yes, Commissioner."

"It 's Alfred, sir, Mrs. Cooper and I have just returned from town. There are some gentlemen here who wish to speak to Bruce Wayne and Mrs. Cooper is rather upset that young Master Dick is not in his bed."

"We'll be right up. " The Caped Crusader put down the receiver and pointed a gloved finger at his young friend. "Robin, back to bed."

The Boy Wonder silently folded the blanket and replaced it in the storage locker before he trudged despondently back toward the Batpoles. He was joined there a moment later by Batman and they rose to Wayne Manor. Aunt Harriet was waiting for them as they came out of Bruce 's study. The look on her round face was one of concerned anger. "Dick, what are you doing up?"

"I got bored. Aunt Harriet,” he complained. “I came down to ask Bruce if I could borrow one of his books," Dick answered, holding up a book on Aztec history that he had grabbed off the bookshelf at random.

"You should be sleeping, not reading," she chided. "Now, up you go and no more arguments. I'll be up in a moment with some nice hot soup. "

Dick looked sheepish. "Yes, ma'am."

She stood for a moment to watch her teenage nephew mount the stairs, then walked toward the kitchen.

Bruce smiled. Harriet Cooper was quite a woman. After all the criminals he and Dick had met as Batman and Robin, and the fiendish schemes they'd foiled, they always gave in to Dick's aunt. If the little old lady ever found out just where he and Dick had been during their absences she would probably faint.

Still smiling, the millionaire walked into the living room to meet his guests."Mr Adams, it's a pleasure to see you again!" Bruce called, stepping forward to shake hands with the older man.

"You, as well, Mr Wayne," the elderly lawyer said. "This is George Fletcher."

"Mr. Fletcher."

"He's with the Social Services Office," Adams explained.

Bruce nodded. "So, gentlemen, what brings you to Wayne Manor?" he asked, as he motioned for the men to be seated.

"Trouble. I'm afraid. I received a rather startling call this afternoon from a Doctor Michael Dennison."

"Yes, " Bruce said, guardedly. He hadn't had a very high opinion of the young doctor when they'd met briefly earlier.

Adams cleared his throat. "He seems to think someone may have beaten young Dick Grayson. He claims the boy is covered with bruises. Have you any idea how he might have gotten them?"

Bruce frowned, "No, I'm afraid I don't," he lied. He knew perfectly well where, and how, Dick had gotten his bruises and where he had gotten several others of his own. he couldn't very well tell the other men about the fight and Robin/Dick had gotten into with Mr. Freeze's henchmen.

"How has your relationship with the boy been, Mr. Wayne? Any tension, or strain?" Fletcher asked.

Bruce shook his head.

Fletcher stood. "Plain and simple, Mr. Wayne. Have you raised a hand to that boy?"

"Mr. Fletcher!" Adams cried, appalled at the other man’s audacity.

"N-no, Mr. Adams, it's a fair question," Bruce interrupted, holding up a hand for silence. "And the answer is a definite and emphatic "No!", Mr. Fletcher. Not once in the years since Dick's arrival have I struck that boy, or had reason to do so. "

"Will you give your permission for me to speak to Dick, your butler, and Dick's aunt, Mrs. Cooper?"

Bruce stood. "If it's absolutely necessary. I'll go get them."

"No, I'd rather speak to them on my own terms, Where would Mrs. Cooper be at the moment?"

"I heard her say something about warming up some soup for Dick. She's probably in the kitchen."

"Fine. I'd rather you remained here, Mr. Wayne," Fletcher said.

Bruce was beginning to dislike the Social Services man intensely, but he bad no choice except to go along with the other man's wishes, or risk exposing his dual identity. "The kitchen 's through there, Mr. Fletcher."

Alfred appeared almost as soon as Fletcher and Adams went out of the room. "Trouble, sir?"

Bruce dropped into a chair and sighed tiredly. He quickly explained why Fletcher and Adams had come.

"That's preposterous, sir!"

"Of course it is, old friend."

"And upon my word, sir, I shall be certain to tell them how unthinkable..."

"Thank you, Alfred. I knew I could count on your support. They're questioning Mrs. Cooper now."

Alfred made a slight bow. "I shall get the smelling salts, sir."

The tall, elderly butler had no sooner returned from the downstairs lavatory, when a horrified shriek and the sound of crashing pots came from the kitchen. Bruce took the smelling salts, gave his longtime friend a nod and a knowing smile and raced into the kitchen, while Alfred ducked upstairs to warn Dick.

When Bruce arrived, Adams was bending over the swooning woman, while Fletcher stood smugly beside the refrigerator.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne," Adams apologized. "I tried to. .."

Bruce knelt down beside Dick's aunt, and gently lifted her to a sitting position and held the open bottle of smelling salts under her nose.

"Is there anything I can do?" Adams asked, worriedly.

"Help me get her into the living room," Bruce answered. "She'll be more comfortable there."

Adams nodded, and together, he and Bruce carried Mrs. Cooper into the other room and laid her down on the couch.

Bruce turned to Fletcher. "Mr. Fletcher, I think I've been more than cooperative. You've disrupted the entire household, and upset a woman who's never said or done a wicked thing in her life. Now, I must ask you to leave."

Fletcher shook his head. "Not until I have a word with Dick and your butler."

Adams whirled. "Fletcher, haven't you done enough for one day?"

"If I am not allowed to speak with the boy and this man's butler, I will be back with a police officer to take the boy to a foster care center until this case is resolved!"

"Fletcher, this is Bruce Wayne you're dealing with, not some down on his luck hoodlum. Why, this man has done more for the charity organizations than any other person in Gotham City's history."

"So you keep telling me, Adams. But I'm not going anywhere until I'm sure that boy is not in danger."

"Very well, Mr. Fletcher, I've nothing to hide. Alfred's up in Dick's room," Bruce sighed. "Top of the stairs and to your right. "

"Bruce, you don't have to give in to this lunatic. I told him the whole visit was pointless. I've known you a long time. You'd never harm that boy, or anyone else for that matter. Why are you letting him go through with this?"

Bruce let his grey eyes follow Fletcher up the stairs. "Because, Richard, if I didn't, if I used my money and influence to "hush this up", the question would always be there, in Fletcher's mind, and in the mind of anyone else he's told, even yours, my friend. “Did I ever harm Dick Grayson?” You and I and everyone who's known me for any length of time are convinced I could never do such a thing, but the question would still remain."

Adams nodded. "Very true, Bruce."

"Let's go up to Dick's room shall we?"

"Are you sure we should? If he's not feeling well..."

"Dick has a bad cold, Richard, that's all. Believe me, he'll be glad for the company."

"And Mrs. Cooper?"

“She'll be fine in a few minutes."

 

* * * * *

 

Dick was shaking his head when Bruce and Adams knocked and entered the room.

"You’re not Just saying that to protect him?" Fletcher was asking.

Bruce and the lawyer exchanged satisfied glances as Dick glared angrily up at Fletcher.

"Bruce Wayne has never hit me," Dick hissed, "and he never would, either."

"Then where did you get those bruises?"

Dick lowered his head. "I'd rather not say."

"Why not?" Fletcher asked. He seemed to think he had the boy right where he wanted him. "Is it because you're afraid of Bruce Wayne?"

"NO!" Dick shouted.

Bruce sat down in the chair near the bed. "Easy, Dick. Fletcher, is this necessary?"

"I'm not leaving here until I get some answers. " He turned to Dick again. "Just tell me where you got those bruises."

Dick sighed. "On Forty-Third Street."

Alfred looked shocked. "Master Dick, you should never go there!"

"What were you doing there?" Bruce asked, worriedly, playing along with the teenager.

"I - I did it because of a girl," be admitted, blushing.

"Did what because of a girl?" asked Fletcher.

Dick squirmed, uncomfortably. "Gosh, this is embarrassing."

"What!" Fletcher roared.

"There's this girl at school...well, she keeps going on about Robin, the Boy Wonder. How he 's soo strong and soo handsome and soo brave...” Dick sighed. "I guess I did it to impress her. I figured that, with the Boxing lessons I've had, and the gymnastics I've been taking, I could handle myself pretty well. "

"But, Dick, you're not trained for some of the things Robin is capable of. " Bruce put in.

Dick rubbed a particularly sore spot on his shoulder. "I guess I found that out," he agreed, wincing

"The hard way, I should imagine, " Alfred added, with a chuckle.

"Go on," Fletcher said.

"I heard a man and a woman arguing. He called her a name and slapped her. I stepped in and told him to pick on somebody his own size and that only a coward would hit a woman."

"And?" Adams encouraged.

Dick took a deep breath. "He hit me. I hit him back, and then, she jumped in. " He shook his head. "It wasn't a fair fight."

"'Faint heart ne'er won fair lady'" Bruce said, quoting Cervantes. He gave his youthful ward a proud smile and turned to Fletcher. "Are you satisfied. Mr. Fletcher?"

The social worker nodded solemnly. "Yes, Mr. Wayne, I am." He looked down at the boy. "Thank you, Dick. "

Adams was livid. "Fletcher, I could have your job for this mockery!" be threatened.

Bruce stood. "Please, Richard, Mr. Fletcher was only doing his job. No man is above the law, no matter how rich he may be. But, if I may make a small suggestion, Mr. Fletcher."

Fletcher nodded.

"Temper your diligence with compassion, in the future. In this instance, the charges were unwarranted. In others, they may not be. "

"Thank you. Mr. Wayne, I'll remember that."

"Now, if we're finished here, I think we should leave young Dick to rest. I'll walk you to your cars, gentlemen."

The other men nodded and Bruce ushered the three of them out of the room. As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs, Bruce turned to Alfred. "Alfred, please check on Mrs. Cooper, will you?"

"At once, sir."

 

* * * * *

 

As soon as Fletcher and Adams drove off. Bruce walked sedately back to Wayne Manor, then, once he had closed the heavy wooden door behind him, he raced up the stairs, two at a time, and burst excitedly into Dick's room.

"That was brilliant. Dick!'" he cried. "You know, of course, that I don't normally condone lying, but that was magnificent!"

Alfred appeared with two steaming bowls of soup on a tray. "Well done. Master Dick!"

Bruce turned to the butler, "How is Aunt Harriet?"

Alfred set down the tray and folded his long arms across his chest. "She's decided to have a nap, sir."

"Yes. of course, the poor dear," Bruce said, with a smile. "I'm afraid Mr. Fletcher gave her quite a scare."

"Holy Alibi! What are we going to tell Aunt Harriet?"

Bruce scratched his ear, "I think we should continue the masquerade."

"You mean, tell her the same story I told Mr, Fletcher?"

"Why not? She'd never believe the truth, would she?"


End file.
